Getting Caught in the Act
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Tie-in of my other fic, "I Saw Enough". Andy's POV. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Wow, I can't believe this is my 50th story for this section! Thanks for all the amazing reviews on my other stories, you guys are amazing!_

_Alright, here's the 'rebuttal' to my other fic, "I Saw Enough". This one is Andy's perspective of Luke discovering her with Sam. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Andy had turned off her cell phone after the second call from Luke. She wanted him as far out of her mind as she could get him.

After Sam had fixed Marie's pipes, she invited him back to her place for a drink - the least she could do, seeing as he gave up his evening to help her out. That conversation had resulted in them tearing at each other's clothing in desperation, needing to be as close as they could possibly get to one another. It was heavenly, just as Andy had imagined. Plus, it was a relief to finally be able to say out loud how much she'd wanted it to happen.

They were relaxing after the first round when Andy heard a pounding at her front door. She grabbed the remote for the stereo off of her bedside table, handing it to Sam to turn down the volume while she looked around for her clothes. All she could find were her underwear, so she settled for wrapping the sheet around herself.

"I'll be right back," she told Sam with a grin, wanting to get rid of whoever was pounding on her door as quickly as possible. Assuming it was one of her neighbors, she didn't bother to check the peephole before she opened the door. The person she was met with was definitely not one of her neighbors. "What are you doing here?" Andy asked, the humor and pleasantness having gone from her body. She was actively aware of the fact that she wore only a flimsy sheet, clutched on one hand, while the other held the door open.

"I ... we were supposed to meet at the Penny," he told her, his voice wavering.

Andy scoffed internally at that. _He actually thought after all that, that we were still together?_ "No, you thought that _telling_ me that you were going to meet me there, suddenly meant that everything else didn't matter," Andy corrected him. "I never said I'd meet you there. And I thought it was pretty clear by my blatant ignoring of your phone calls that I wasn't interested in seeing you." She sorely hoped that he got it through his head that they were over. For a detective, he was surprisingly dense.

She watched him blink a few times, probably trying to figure out what to say. "I'm busy," Andy informed him, wanting him to go away. She tried to shut the door, but his hand came out, stopping it from shutting.

"Wait," his voice spoke quickly. "Who's in there with you?"

She stared at him, careful not to even blink her eyes. She knew there would be consequences if he found it that it was Sam, with him being her training officer and all. "None of your business," she told him.

"Come on, McNally, hurry it up!" Sam's voice called from the bedroom, making her look down towards her room.

She wasn't sure if Luke could tell who it was, as his voice was definitely huskier than usual. She smiled softly, forgetting for a moment that Luke was even at her door, interrupting her night of hot sex with Sam. She made herself look back, though, the smile falling from her face. "Goodbye," she told him, finally succeeding in closing the door.

Andy breathed steadily once the door was closed, making her way back to the bedroom. Sam was lying on his stomach on her bed, twirling her bra around his pointer finger, waggling his eyebrows at her. Andy couldn't resist a giggle, reaching forward to pluck the garment from his hands.

Sam turned the music back up as she made her way back into the bed, settling next to him and kissing his lips.

She didn't know if Luke wouldn't figure out that it was Sam that she was with, or if he would make an official mess of it if he did. Right then, she couldn't bring herself to care. Not when she had to deal with the sensations that Sam was stirring within her as he kissed his way down her body.

...

_The end. _

_What did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I don't know if Luke would rat out their relationship, but I'm sure that it's why he challenges Sam in the retraining mission. I can't wait for Thursday's episode! _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful! _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
